From Vengeance To Hope
Prologue 10-year old Adhira clutched her mother's arm. "Don't go," she whispered pitifully. Her mother, Rose smiled comfortingly down at her. "Don't worry, sweety. I'll be back. And with that gold, you and your brother can finally get a proper education." There was nothing Adhira could do. She could only watch as her mother slid onto the horse's back and ride away into the sand dunes, toward the mouth of doom. "Don't worry, child." said a voice. Adhia turned to see the unnamed blind seer who lived in the village. "Your mother will be safe." she continued. Adhira frowned. "How can you be so sure?" The seer's eyes softened. "Fate." she answered simply. Then she turned and hobbled away. Adhira stared in bewilderment, but despite herself, she thought, I really hope she's right. Three Days Later... Adhira anxiously stared out toward the sand dunes. Today. Her mother was coming back today. Suddenly, she spotted a shadow in the distance. Was that her mother? She ran out as fast as her legs could carry her, reaching to the top of the dune, she squinted out to the desert. Sadly, all she saw was a red fox prowling through the sands. Adhira slumped in defeat, and immediately perked up, seeing horses galloping through the desert. She ran even farther, the desert heat making her feel like a burning candle. She halted to a stop in front of Grígora, the graceful white stallion of Lewis, mayor fo the village and leader of the expedition. He sneered down at her, dismounting. "Get out of the way, child." She glared, realizing that none of the people behind him were her mother. "Where's my mom?" she asked accusingly. Lewis's eyes widened in relization. "Ah." he turned his gaze toward the village behind her, as though she was too insignificant to even look at. When his gaze finally turned back to her, his eyes were full of false sympathy. "She's dead." The words didn't register in Adhira's mind. She stared blankly at him, mind whirling. No. NO. Impossible. Wait. I don't understand. It's a mistake. Is it? She's dead. Dead. Dead. Adhira looked up at the mayor, and realized that it didn't matter to him if Rose lived or died To him, they were simply pawns, tools to use to gain more gold. She glared at the others, who had dismounted. "How could you have let this happen?" she hissed. "How could you have let her die?" Adhira turned and ran, ran, ran toward the village. She stumbled onto the unpaved path and raced to the very edge of the small town, where only one house stood. ATTENTUIN! I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. IT WAS MY IDEA OF HOW ROSE'S FAMILY FAIRED WHILE THINKING SHE WAS DEAD. (ROSE IS ONE OF THE SCAVENGAR'S WHO KILLED QUEEN OASIS, AND IS CURRENTLY SMOLDER'S PET). ''' '''BUT SINCE THE RECENT RELEASE OF ''DRAGONSLAYER, ''I'M PRETTY SURE MOST OF MY THOUGHTS WILL BE PROVED INCORRECT, AND FRANKLY, I HAVE LONG LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY. I MAY COME BACK TO THIS OR WRITE A FANFIC WITH A SIMILIAR PLOT, BUT FOR NOW, I'M SAYING GOODBYE TO THIS FANFIC, THOUGH IT WILL NOT BE DELETED. THANKS TO THE FEW PEOPLE WHO READ THIS, AND HAPPY FLYING! ~ CatMental Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (CatMental)